1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an optical light emission system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting systems fitted to vehicles are for example used to improve the visibility of the vehicle environment, to indicate the presence of the vehicle to other road users, to indicate that the vehicle is braking, or to indicate an intention to change the direction of movement of the vehicle.
In modern systems used more particularly for the latter function, it is normal for the light source used to create the light beam, visible to people in the environment, to take the form of a plurality of light sources.
This type of configuration has a significant drawback: the light output obtained from this plurality of sources in turn presents a number of light shadows, each corresponding to a beam emitted by one of the light sources, which is not desirable.
Also certain standards require that the flashing of the systems follows a so-called “tracer” function which consists of a sequential illumination of a plurality of light sources during a predefined time lapse.
Observation of this constraint by the known systems makes it difficult to obtain a continuously illuminated appearance of the latter.